kingdom hearts 3: the final battle
by cloudwolf124
Summary: the final battle of kingdom hearts ends now
1. Chapter 1: the answer to the letter

Kingdom hearts3

Chapter1: the answer to the letter

"Dude what are we doing here" a kid said looking around a dank cave slightly smaller then the kid is.

"I need to see something" the other said looking up at the blue haired who happened to taller then him by three feet. "Well could we look tomorrow Sora it's getting dark"?

"No Riku we can't stop looking some how the door disappeared and we have to find it Mickey is sending the Gummi in a week we need to find it and be ready".

The two sat there for hours waiting for something.

"Look Sora I have to get home its one a.m. and nothings happened" Riku said looking at Sora getting up to leave he headed for the exit when he saw the keyblade hit the wall near him.

"Riku you know the reason I want to find the door we have to find for Kairi's sake we need her now more then ever".

When all was said and done Sora and Riku went to the boats when they saw a letter. The letter was in a bottle in the water and had a strange seal on it like the nobodies seal.

"Sora look the letter must have come from someone who is inside the organization we should read it" Riku said picking it up.

Sora quickly grabbed the letter and starting reading it.

'Sora if you're reading this letter then it means the heartless and nobodies haven't reached you yet I have been trapped for awhile and finally got the letter sent. I have left you list of instructions which will lead you to me don't be alarmed by my appearance I was with you once. I end the letter with this Kairi is fine and the door is destroyed'. There was no name and no other writing Riku looked at Sora who was staring stunned by the letter.

"We need to find this person" Sora said looking at Riku "it shows here they are in traverse town".

Sora finally looked away from the letter to see Selphie lying on the beach.

"Selphie who did this to you" Riku said running to her body. "I don't know the things were black and white they attacked me and Wakka". "Sora they're here send a letter saying we will see them in two weeks".


	2. Chapter 2: past enemies more sadness

chapter2: Past Eneimies,More Sadness

"Riku what should we do about her" Sora asked looking down at Selphie.

"Move her to the sea side shack we can't risk her safety anymore then we have already" Riku answered looking toward the place the heartless were spotted.

The two of them looked toward the shack only to see it disappear and heartless flood from the remains of the wood.

" They're looking for something "Sora said "what should do now Riku."

"We have to fight" he answered Sora "we have to try and stop them."

They looked at each other and charged toward the heartless the keyblades had left the brightest light making the heartless flee.

"They're gone we can leave now let's go...Riku..."

The silence lasted for a few seconds Sora turned to see Riku gone.

"Riku where are you...Riku…Riku…RIKU WHERE ARE YOU!" Sora yelled.

There was an even longer silence followed by a high yell of pain.

"SORA HELP ME AHH…" Riku yelled from the island near the water "HELP AHH HELP ME AHHH!"

"RIKU I AM COMING WAIT FOR ME RIKU!" Sora yelled "I AM COMING RIKU!"

Sora dashed toward the island trying to find Riku. Sora made to the island to see Riku on the ground bleeding.

"Riku who did this to you?" Sora asked Riku looking at him.

"It was Marluxia and Demyx they both came out of nowhere and attacked me" Riku answered breathing heavy gasping for air color leaving his face "Sora take care of Kairi she needs it and tell Mickey I am sorry." with Riku last words said he fell back in Sora's arms and stopped breathing.

"Riku no don't go say something Riku please don't die…RIKU NO DON'T DIE RIKU." When the tear eyed Sora got up from the ground he saw Goofy and Donald come flying in on the Gummi ship. When they touched down all that greeted them was a cry when they saw Riku they understood.


	3. Chapter 3 : reuniting of old companions

Chapter 3: The Reuniting Of Old Companions

All was dark and the only thing that would pierce the everlasting darkness was a lone ship soaring above the clouds. Sora awoke to a small bed, he quickly sat up and stared around.

"Hmm?" Sora mumbled "Where, where am I?

"hey lets go we have to leave soon come on hurry up with the repairs" Someone yelled from outside the room.

Sora sat waiting for the sound of someone to come by the door. He waited and waited nothing happened.

"What the hell havent these people learned how to check up on a passenger." He said waiting for someone to move by the door.

He kept waiting and waiting. He got from the bed and moved slowly to the door and gripping his keyblade opened the door.

"No wonder no one seemed to come to the door this placeis full of bastards from the kingdom." Sora said looking around the ship.

"Sora..Sora hey what are you doing up?" Donald asked sora who was looking dazed.

"Well gee its like the morning isnt it" sora replied.

"No sora its still the middek of the night" Donald told him.

The two caught up on events with what happend starting with the island,and the letter.

"so the heartless and nobodies atacked you and riku?" Donald asked.

"Yes they did and whats stranger is they did it toghter they were organized."

"we have to tell goofy"

"now that i am thinking about wheres riku at, is he in the next room or something?" sora asked donald

Donald looked at sora and from the look in donalds eye sora knew that riku was gone he didnt want it to be true but the

events from the night flooded back the fight the blood the name.

"marluxia..marluxia..marluxia..marluxia"


End file.
